1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of compiling data on particular printing functions of an electronic reprographic printing system. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic reprographic printing system wherein statistical information is compiled concerning the type and quantity of printing functions in the print jobs of individual customers, and the automatic creation of statistical billing reports in particular time frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current electronic reprographic systems are capable of counting pages within a print job. These systems comprise accounting mechanisms for computing the number of pages that are printed for customer records or for billing purposes.
Current counting systems may operate in a number of different ways. One common method of counting is for the reprographic system to count electronic pulses during the copying process. Other systems require cards or cassettes to be inserted into the reprographic system for recording the number of copies made while the card or cassette is inserted in the machine. These systems, however, are not a flexible system for tabulating various reprographic system functions of a print job (such as scanning, stapling, binding, or shrink wrapping), calculating a cost of the print job, recording the cost in a customer's account, and printing detailed statistics and billing reports for individual accounts or of all accounts in the system.
The related art has disclosed printing systems which allow for statistical tabulation of customer print jobs.
U.S Pat. No. 3,991,254 to Leibrecht et al discloses a method and apparatus for automatically adding cycles, wherein a customer can be charged for a particular rate depending on the number of copies within a print job.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,028 to Polyzoes discloses a printing machine with variable counter control, wherein billing schemes can be altered by inserting a field changeable billing code circuit board. A number of different billing schemes are provided depending upon the number of copies in the print job.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,282 to Long discloses a copying machine recording system for cost control wherein a portable cassette is used by each authorized user to monitor the cost of the print jobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,826 to Stoughton et al discloses an event controller and access controller wherein a number of individual user accounts are provided to store copy counts from a photocopier. During setup, these accounts can be monitored or altered if a user has access to these functions.